Of Guys and Toy Mice
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: KyoKagAU.Kag goes to the park to cry because her BF just broke up with her.it starts to rain, butwhen she gets up to leave she hears a meow.she looks under the bench and sees an orange cat.she takes him home and cares for him,but he seems diff.HIATUS


Summary:

KyoKagAU.Kag goes to the park to cry because her BF just broke up with her.It starts to rain, butwhen she gets up to leave she hears a meow.she looks under the bench and sees an orange cat. She takes him home and cares for him, but he seems different from other cats...

All the characters in here are going to be 16, 'kay? oh and this may be a 1 or 2 shot. depends on how long it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Naruto, or Black Cat

* * *

Kagome walked to her high school, on a nice cool fall day, the same as she did every morning, though she didn't know by this afternoon a lot would change for her. As she came upon the front gates of her high school, she saw her friends Sango and Hana waiting just inside for her. She ran up to them and said cheerfully, "Good morning!" 

Sango laughed and said, "Well good morning sunshine, you seem happy today, birthday girl."

Hana smiled, "Yes, did something good happen?"

Kagome beemed, "Uhuh! Yuki said he had a surprise for me today!"

"Oh I'm glad to hear it. I wonder if he'll give you your first _kiss_, that'd be a nice birthday present." Sango grinned.

Kagome blushed, "I don't know... maybe he will!" she said smiling as she thought about her boyfriend giving her her first kiss. The most he'd ever done is a kiss on the cheek, and that was because Kagome wasn't quite sure she wanted her first kiss taken away yet and he respected that. "I can't wait until the end of the day! That's when he said he'd give it to me."

"Well, if it is not to your liking I will suggest he get something different." Hana said as surges of electricity loomed around her.

"Please don't shock anyone Hana." Sango said with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, we better get to class before we're late."

Hana and Kagome nodded in agreement and followed Sango to their classroom.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Kagome was waiting eagerly under a Sakura tree for Yuki with a smile on her face. As she finally spotted him, her smile faded as she also saw Matoko, leader of the Yuki Fanclub, hanging off of his arm. "Uh... Yuki? Why...why is Matoko with you?" she asked when he was in front of her. 

Yuki looked sad as he answered, "I'm sorry Kagome, but... I've been seeing Matoko-chan for a wile now and... I've begun to like her. I'm sorry but I think we should see other people."

_'see other people... see other people... see other people...'_

Kagome's eyes widened and tears brimmed her eyes as that replayed in her head. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to will the tears away as she said shakily, "I'm happy for you Yuki... it was fun while it lasted." then she couldn't hold the tears any longer and she ran with no clear destination...

The next thing Kagome knew she was in the park, crying her eyes out on one of the benches. She was only there for a short time, before it started to rain. It took the distraught girl a few minutes to finally realize she was getting wet and if she didn't leave she'd get sick.

Right as she stood, she heard something. 'Meow' She bent a little lower to the ground and heard it again. 'Meow' This time she chose to move closer to the bench. 'Meow' Kagome couldn't see so she got a small flashlight out of her bookbag and shined it under the bench.

There, curled in the corner of the stone legs, was a shaking, orange cat. The cat seemed to notice the light shining on it, and turned to face Kagome. It's eyes widened and it crushed its back to the stone backing of the bench legs. It tried to hiss, but it sneezed in the process.

Kagome smiled at the poor creature, "You poor thing, stuck out her in the rain... with no one else around... I'm in the same situation..." she then dug through her bookbag again and pulled out her jacket. "Come here kitty, I won't hurt you girl."

The cat stared at the jacket with frightened eyes and pushed harder against the back of the bench with a shaky 'mew' of terror. The cat's eyes began to glaze over, and as it sneezed one more time it collapsed.

"Oh no! It looks like she's sick, I better get her looked at... I wonder if he'll still be up?" Kagome wondered as she gathered the limp cat into her arms with the jacket around it, grabbed her bookbag, and ran to who she knew who could help the cat.

---

Kagome ran up to the front door of an apartment and knocked on the door. "Hatori? Are you there?" she asked anxiously.

Just then the front door opened and the man Kagome was looking for came out. "Kagome? What are you doing here so late? Nevermind, you're soaked, come in and I'll get you a towel while you explain."

As Kagome followed Hatori into his apartment, she stopped him before he got the towel. "Wait! Will you take a look at this cat? I think she's sick." she said worriedly.

Hatori smiled, "You always seemed to bring sick animals to me since you were little Kagome. But I'll look at her once you get dried off." he said as he took a towel from a closet. "Here. So, is this why you're here so late?" Hatori asked with a smirk as he took the cat from Kagome.

"Thank you, and yes. You were much closer than the vet's office." Kagome said as she rubbed herself down with the towel.

Hatori nodded as he started to inspect the cat, and he started laughing.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, number one, the cat is a 'he', not a 'she'."

"Oops..."

"And all he needs is a good night's sleep and he should be fine in the morning, he was just exhausted. So, how did you find this one?"

Kagome's expression of relief turned to a saddened one as she sat one th couch.

Hatori looked worried as he handed the cat back to Kagome and sat next to her.

"Well... Yuki broke up with me today... he said he'd been going out with Matoko for a while and was beginning to like her... and said we should be seeing other people..." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears again. "I told him I was happy for him, but I couldn't hold the tears in any longer so I ran to the park and cried." Tears were running down Kagome's face so Hatori hugged her to him and rubbed her back in a comforting motion as she finished. "While I was there it started raining, as I stood to leave I heard a 'meow', and that's when I found this guy under the bench. But... he seemed scared of my jacket when I got it out to keep him from the rain. I don't think his previous owners were very good to him..."

Hatori smiled as she stopped crying, and said, "You're probably right. He may have been abused somehow, perhaps the owners tried to catch him with something... maybe like a bag. I also noticed he had small bruises on his sides, it looks like they kick him too."

Kagome gasped and looked up at Hatori from his arms, "That's terrible! Maybe I should take care of him... you think?" she then shifted her gaze to the sleeping cat next to her on the couch.

Hatori nodded, "I think that would be a great idea. Now, don't you need to be getting home? It's late."

"Yeah I guess... I'm just glad I don't have school tomorrow." Kagome said with relief flooding her voice.

"I should probably drive you home, you don't want to walk home in the rain." Hatori said as he let Kagome go so she could get the cat. "Ah yes, what are you going to name him?" He asked as he put his jacket on and handed one to Kagome since the cat occupied the other.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know... I'll have to think of something tonight..." She said as they walked out of the door to the covered area.

"Ok, I'm goning to unlock the car and drive up to you, wait here." Hatori dashed out in the rain and unlocked the car, getting into it as soon as it would open. He then started the car and drove up to the covered area where Kagome was waiting and opened the door for her.

Kagome got into the car, shut the door, and they were off to her house.

---

Hatori pulled into Kagome's driveway and looked at her. "Now, as soon as you get inside, lock the door and take a nice hot shower so you don't get sick from being too could."

Kagome smiled, "You always were like a father to me Hatori. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Hatori smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight, and get some rest."

Kagome hugeed Hatori around the neck, "Night, and I will. Thanks for driving us home."

Hatori nodded and watched as Kagome opened the door and ran to the front door of her apartment on the middle floor where she lived alone. Once she was inside she turned the porch light on to let him know she locked it, and he drove off to his own home.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her shirt. "And this was a new one too... Oh well." She walked over to her couch and set the cat on it while she went to the closet to get a towel and a soft blanket. Sitting down on the couch nxt to the feline, she unwrapped him and began gingerly rubbing him down with the towel. The cat stirred slightly as she finished, and she picked him up slowly form the jacket, remembering his bruises Hatori told her about, and set him in the blanket.

Kagome then went to take her shower and started thinking of a name as she relaxed under the hot water.

---

Kagome walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. After drinking something from the fridge, she walked over to the couch and picked the cat up. "I'll put you in my room tonight." she smiled and rubbed his head as she went into her room. She set the cat on the bottom of her bed, and crawled in herself.

* * *

The cat opened his eyes. Once his vision was fully clear, he looked at his surroundings confused. 'Wh-Where am I?' he thought as he jumped off of the comfy bed. His ears were low to his head and his tail was tucked as he walked around the room, surprised by every sound. All of a sudden, he started to hear a humming sound, 'What's... that?' His ears slightly perked as he followed the voice into what he figured was a kitchen. He looked around, and as he caught sight of someone at the stove he looked up, seeing the girl from last night. 'Wha? Why did she take me here?! What's she gonna do to me?!' he started panicking as he frantically looked around the room for some place to hide. He was scared out of his wits when he heard a voice. 

"Oh, well good morning. Sorry to say I still haven't thought of a name for you yet but... I'm trying!" Kagome said with a smile as she bent down to pet him, but he shyed (sp?) away. She sighed as she said, "I guess no one male really likes me..." and went back over to the stove. Once she was done cooking, she put something on a plate and set it on the ground. She then fixed another plate and before she went into the livingroom she said, "I hope you'll learn to trust me... I won't do whatever your previous owners did to you..." and she left to eat her breakfast.

'She... won't? No... she's lying, that's what the others said but they were all alike.' His expression (yes he has expressins like a human. Hey, this is fiction 'kay? Anything can happen X3) saddened a bit as he remembered how all the previous owners treated him as he walked over to the plate on the floor. 'What's that?' he wondered as he looked at the meaty substance with small potatoes. (it's hash)

He sniffed at it first. 'It... kinda stinks...' His stomach growled then, so he very slowly took a bite of the mushy stuff and swallowed. 'It's definitely better than that other crap the others gave me. Blech... catfood.' He cringed as he remembered the taste of it, then gorged himself on the hash.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and giggled as she saw the cat laying on the floor, belly up and looking full. "I see you liked the hash." she commented as she took the plate.

He jumped when he heard her voice, and ran under the table to peer out at Kagome. 'Hash, hm? Yes... I hope I get some more of it every morning.' he thought as he slowly crept to the kitchen door and ran into the livingroom to hide under the couch.

Kagome looked at the door and sighed. 'I wonder if he'll ever learn to trust me...' she thought as she washed the dirty dishes. "Ah, that's right I need to take hm to the vet to see if he needs any shots or anything... but what should I call him? He has to have a name for the vet's office... I'll call Hatori and see if he can think of anything." she contemplated out loud as she finished the dishes and walked to the phone, dialing Hatori's number.

The phone rang a couple times before it was picked up. "**Hello?**"

"Morning Hatori!"

"**Ah, good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?**"

"Yeah I slept good last night. Listen, uh can you think of anything to call the cat? I want to take him to the v-e-t to get a check up and see if he needs any shots or anything."

"**Hm... You know how bad I am of thinking of names. You asked me this many times as a child too.**" he chuckled. "**I'm afraid I can't help you there.**"

"Aw... no fair... well, thanks for trying. Bye Hatori!"

"**Bye, Kagome.**"

Kagome hng up the phone with a pout. "Man... I was hoping he could think of something. Hm, where did he go anyway?" she looked around the room, then looked under the couch to find two big eyes staring back at her with fright. "Will you ever trust me?" she said to him with a sad expression as she went back to the phone and dialed a number.

"**Hello?**"

"Hey Train! Um, I need a favor." (Train from Black Cat)

"**Oh, hey Kagome. Anything for you, what do you need?**"

"Would you mind coming over and picking me up? I need to take someone to the vet."

Train laughed on the other line. "**Sure. So what animal did you bring home this time?**"

"Humph, I don't bring animals home that often anymore. Anyway, it's your favorite, a cat."

"**Oh really? Well I'll be right there, Later.**"

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and went back over to the couch. "My friend's coming to take us to the vet. You'll like him. We've been together since we were in diapers, and he absolutely loves cats. C'mon now, you gotta come out form under there sometime..." she said as she peered under the couch again.

'Tch, yeah right! I'm not going to the vet, animals get _fixed _there...' The cat shuddered. "Mrowr!" he mewed defiantly and stuck his tongue out at her.

Kagome looked at the cat like he had grown two heads. "... Ok I must be going crazy..." she thought as she plopped onto the other side of the couch. Just then there was a knock on the door. "It's unlocked!" she called. She heard the door open and close, but didn't hear anything else. She curiously looked around to the door, btu no one was there. "Yep... I'm definitely going crazy."

"RAAH!" someone jumped out from behind the couch and tackled Kagome to the floor.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kagome freaked as she looked at her offender. "Train! You scared the hell out of me!"

Train laughed and looked at the girl in his arms, "You shoulda seen your face! It was hilarious!" he said before helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, do you know how to lure a cat out from under the couch?"

"Hm? Why is he under there? All the other animals seemed to love you after the first hour." Train said confusedly.

"Well, I think his previous owners hurt him all the time. Hatori said he saw some bruises on his sides, so they probably kicked him."

The cat winced at the memory, 'She has no clue how much...'

"Hmm... that's not good. He's going to have trouble warming up to anyone anytime soon..." Train said as he peeked under the couch. "I've never seen an all orange cat before... do you know what breed he is?"

"No... not really.." Kagome put her finger to her chin in thought. "I've never seen a breed all orange either... well Tabby cats but they all have stripes... He also acts different from other cats, it's wierd..."

'Gee, I wonder wh- Oh right... she doesn't know about that. If I have anything to say about it, she never will...' The cat stared straight at Train.

"Well, there is one way..." Train thought with a grin as he pulled a packet out of his pocket.

'He wouldn't... That's not fair play!' the cat backed up more under the couch.

Kagome laughed, "He's not going to like you after this."

"Well, he doesn't like me now so I figure... no loss." Train shrugged as he put his hand deep under the couch, packet in hand.

'No! Not...fair...' the cat's eyes glazed over as he started walking towards Train's hand, which he was pulling out from under the couch.

Kagome giggled as she gently grabbed the cat with a towle she got while Train lured him out. "Say, why do you carry a packet of catnip in your pants?"

Train shrugged, "I don't. I just had a feeling I'd need it when I came over."

"Huh... you've always seemed to have a sixth sense when it comes to cats... Well, we need to stop by the pet store first so I can get either a leash or cat carrier. Which would be better?" Kagome asked as they left the apartment for Train's car, the cat now asleep in her arms from the 'drug dosage'.

"I don't really know... if he freaks on the leash he may choke himself, but the carrier might make him feel confined and cornered and he could hurt himself in there too... I guess the best thing to do is just carry him for now, though a collar is still a good thing to get." Train answered as he pulled out of the arking lot.

---

Kagome fingered the cat's new black collar that was currently around his neck while Train signed him up for a check-up.

Train walked back over to Kagome and said, "She said they have an opening today and the vet will call you when he's ready. Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Yeah, you can keep me company while he's getting checked on." Kagome answered with a smile.

Train smiled back.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Ah, that was quick." Kagome said as she and Train fallowed the nurse to a room.

"You can just wait in here while we check on your kitty for you." The nurse smiled as she took the cat and went into a different room.

Train sat in a chair and Kagome plopped down on his lap, and Train wrapped his arms around her waist as they waited. After a few minutes the nurse came back with the cat wide awake and looking scared in her arms.

"Well, there are a few bruises on his sides, but other than that, he's seemed to had all of his shots, though he'll need his rabies shot in a few months. Um, are you two a couple?" the nurse asked.

"No why?" Kagome asked.

"Alright. I didn't know if you two were going to share the cost. Oh, my name's Sango by the way." Sango held out her other hand.

"Kagome." Kagome smiled and shook her hand, then took the frightened cat. 'Why am I here? How did I get here? Oh... yeah... that guy and his catnip...damn weakness...'

"I'm Train." Train said and also shook Sango's hand.

"Well, I hope you two have a good day." Sango smiled as she called the next person.

Train and Kagome walked out of the vet's office, when all of a sudden a huge doberman started barking at the cat in her arms. The doberman recognized the cat and yelled out, 'Kyo! You damn cat! You can't excape Lord Akito forever!' (I'm sorry to make Shigure one of the bad guys! I love him too but he was the only animal that hated cats!)

The cat tensed and looked down at the dog trying to attack him. 'Shigure? No! I won't go back to that man!' The cat, now known as Kyo, jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran in the opposite direction of Shigure.

"No! That's where the road is!" Kagome ran after Kyo.

"Kagome!" Train called and ran after her.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to try and catch up with Kyo.

Kyo stopped to catch his breath, but when he heard Kagome behind him, he ran again. The next thing he knew, he heard a loud horn and something being hit as he stopped and and squeezed his eyes shut. (ok I kinda got this idea from from a comic)

Kyo peeked htrough his shut eyes and saw something laying in front of him.

"KAGOME!" Train shouted as he ran to her side. "Damn! She's unconcious, call 911!" he shouted at the driver who nodded and did as he bid. "Kagome, Kagome, stay with me Kagome!"

Kyo stood there with wide eyes. 'She... saved me? Maybe... maybe I _should _trust her...'

As the ambulence came and picked Kagome up, Train grabbed Kyo and ran to his car. "I'm going to take you back to her apartment then call the hospital. You shouldn't have run off like that... she shouldn't have chased you..." he thought with a sad expression as he got into his car. Kyo also wore a sad expression.

_-next day-_

Train ran to the service desk and asked for Kagome. Once he got the room number, he walked quickly to her room. He quietly opened the door and asked, "Kagome?" gently.

"Train?" Kagome responded tiredly.

Train walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down on it. "I'm glad you're ok, you scared the hell out of me Kagome."

"Well, then I got you back for yesterday." Kagome laughed. "The doctors said I can go home today because the car slowed down just enough not to do too much damage. The most I got was a whopping headache and a big bruise on my side." she smiled at Train and squeezed his hand reasuringly. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Train squeezed her hand also. "You're like the sister I never had and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"And you're like a brother to me. I'm sorry for scaring you so bad..." Kagome hugged Train around the neck.

Train hugged her gently back, as not to hurt her.

"Oh yeah, how's the cat?" Kagome asked curiously.

Train chuckled, "Always thinking of others. He's fine but... he seems kinda... down."

"Really? What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he's just moping around your apartment, not even bothering to hide from me when I came to feed him."

"That's wierd..."

"You know. I think he's upset that it was his fault you got hurt. I mean I know it sounds crazy but, I think it's true." Train looked up at Kagome.

"Well, he does seem to act differently from other cats..."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go and talk to the doctor."

"You do that..." Kagome's eyes were getting heavy and she dropped to the pillow.

"Kagome?!" Train was surprised by this.

"Don't worry, it's just her pain medicine. I didn't have one strong enough that wouldn't make her drowsy." The doctor appeared in the doorway.

Train breathed a sigh of relief and stood from the bed to talk with the doctor. "So, when exactly can I take her home?"

"You should be able to take her home now if you wish. She needs her rest, and being in her own bed would be best. Now, here's the medicine she needs to take every day for at least two weeks. If she is still hurting after two weeks, bring her back here for a check up." the dovtor explained.

Train nodded as he took the medication from the doctor and walked back over to the bed.

"Ah yes, my name is Tsunade. I'll get some nurses in here to load the girl into your car" Tsunade said and left the room. She came back a few minutrs later with some nurses. (ok, I know they wouldn't really put a sleeping patient in a car right away but... fiction 'kay? remember that X3)

---

Kagome opened her groggy eyes and noticed she was moving. "Where am I?"

"You're in my car, I'm taking you home." Train's familiar voice answered.

"Oh... ok..." Kagome answered as she fell back asleep.

---

Kyo was laying on the couch, thinking to himself. Train and Kagome had arrived earlier, and then Train left after saying he'd be back later. Kagome was currently sleeping in her room.

'Why did Kagome do that?' he wondered. He'd asked himself that question about a million times since the accident, but he has yet to come up with an answer. Kyo snorted with annoyance, 'I guess the least I should do is try and trust her... maybe, she really _does _mean she won't hurt me...' He made up his mind and jumped off the couch, walking into Kagome's room. His determind face turned to one of remorse as he looked at Kagome in her bed. She had bandages on her arm that was sticking out of the covers.

Kyo hopped on the bed and slowly crept towards Kagome. 'She's... beautiful...' he realized for the first time. He'd never really gotten a good look at her before. He crept even closer to Kagome and nudged her hand to make sure she was asleep, before he curled up next to her and fell asleep, not realizing what day it was going to be tomorrow...

---

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She noticed a weight next to her. 'Hmm... that couldn't be the cat, it's too heavy... maybe Train stayed the night and fell asleep on my bed like he did the last time I was sick.' Kagome giggled as she sat up and looked next to her ready to see Train... but she didn't. There, where she thought Train would be, was a boy that looked to be the same age as her, with bright orange hair. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome lunged out of the bed, ignoring her side, and almost screamed bloody murder.

The boy on the bed's eyes shot open and he too jumped off the bed and started looking around frantically. "What?! What's going on?!"

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" Kagome screached.

"Huh? You're the one who brought me here!" the boy shouted back.

"What?! I did no such thing!" Kagome yelled as she reached for a shoe and threw it at the stranger.

The boy seemed to look absolutely terrified as the shoe came at him. He ducked, covering his head with his hands and yelled, "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!"

Kagome stopped wide eyed, next shoe in hand, and stared at the boy with his hands over his head and shaking. "What...? No it can't be... the cat?"

"Wh-who else would it be?!" the boy asked still shaking, but now peering up at her with a glare set in place.

"B-but... your a human... how can you be...?" Kagome was utterly confused.

The boy's eyes widened as the glare disappeared, and he looked at his hands, cursing at what he saw. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but to no avail... he'd just been through to much to calm that quickly. "I-if I explain... you promise you won't do anything to me?"

Kagome looked at the boy huddled in a corner in sympathy. "I promised and I'm not going back on my word." she answered and sat on her bed to wait for an explaination.

The boy looked up at her wearily and backed against the wall a little more before he started, "First of all, my name's Kyo..."


End file.
